


On Target

by Chalenmimi



Series: Fellows [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Bisexual Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, Flowers everywhere, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Character, Gifts, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of past trauma, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Silly friends, Stupid couple number 2, a lot of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalenmimi/pseuds/Chalenmimi
Summary: Clint meet a person who will change his life in a way he didn’t think. He had some impossible friends but everything began thanks to the adoring-plants one : Sam.





	On Target

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t imagine that I would write about fictional characters from Marvel for fan fictions. I started this extra story because “Clint needs a lover!” + to tackle a bit about genderfluid people. I put some references in the story to thanks my supar-friend for the help, patience, advices and proof-reading. Shout-out to [Loeily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Loeily), she write awesome stories, go read it!! Any mistakes remaining are my owns.
> 
> Concrits are welcome :)

Clint, on the recommendations of Sam, went to a little café, lost in the heart of the city. It was an incredible discovery for him and wanted to share his amazement. For this kind of shop, it was obvious that they would serve coffee. As a big fan of this beverage, he went along because Sam was ~~a pain in the ass~~ hum really persistent (he wouldn’t shup up).

One morning, he headed to the “Garden of the senses”, that’s the name of the place. A bit fantastic for his taste but in reality, suited the beautiful exterior, the building and the cozy feeling of the inside. Clint wasn’t an artist, he liked art in general but he understood where Sam’s infatuation came from. The front smelled like flowers but when he entered, a rich sent of grinded grains of coffee went straight to his nose. Still groggy of sleep, he appreciated the ambiance. He made a bee line to the chair next to one of the two disposed tables. He looked around him but no one in sight, he checked the sign board just in case. It was definitely open so he took the menu to make his choice before the waiter arrival. A big cup of coffee and waffles with chocolate will do the thing. Clint had a bit of a sweet tooth, except for his drink. That’s an iron rule!! Out of nowhere, a man appeared by his sides, holding a notebook and a pen. Smiling eagerly, he asked what Clint wanted to order this morning. A bit surprised (no one but Nat could do that), he answered with an hoarse voice. He looked at him go behind the counter and come back sometimes later with his breakfast.

Clint didn’t wait long to start eating. It was truly delicious and that coffee was pure bliss. When he headed to the counter so he could pay the bill, he took this opportunity to check the waiter out a little. He wasn’t completely awaked a little while ago but now that his stomach was full, he could clearly admit: from Clint’s point of view, this man was gorgeous. If he had to compare him to someone, it would be Steve. Not really physically but in expression. To dress up a picture of this standing beauty, it was simple : long blond hair, rosy skin with freckles, a bit taller than Clint, seemed slim in clothing and bodily expressing his emotions. In this case, a big smile from ear to ear.

“Have a nice day !” He waved him good bye.

A little throb resulted and “You too.” was the only response Clint could muster out before exiting and going to class.

  


He persuaded himself that he only came to this isolated place because it was peaceful. Yeah, and it served extremely good coffee, that’s it. In no way, for the waiter who turned out to be the owner of this shop. Clint visited occasionally when he had the time between his courses, his competitions and his outings with friends. Sometimes, other customers were there, enjoying their times with a cup of warm drink. He crossed the path of multiple people in his life and in this place, a variety of persons gathered there. If you wanted to read or stay in a calm environment, chat happily with your friends or talk to the master, you could. It was how most of the people who came here addressed to the owner. His real name was Alex. Clint finally knew it after a little discussion with him, about the coffee he served to his clients.

Alex was overjoyed when you asked him questions about his job. How to prepare a good coffee, where did the coffee beans came from, what’s his special ingredient for his sweet recipes or what was the name of the flowers he planted. It was easy to put a smile on his face and Clint liked it more and more. Little by little, he acknowledged more things about him and they became rapidly friends. Their likes and dislikes about numerous subjects. Like the fact that they were two space and fantasy nerds and they had to go watch the repeat of _Star Trek Beyond_ in a small cinema/theater. They went out to take an aimless stroll in the city, talking about everything and nothing. Their lives and their friends were the topics tonight. Clint shared some stories about himself too (like how he entered “Garden” out of curiosity because Sam was fond of its style; also the fact that that day he didn’t wear his hearing aids out of clumsiness and was actually startled when he saw Alex waiting next to him). They laughed a good time about it and Clint was proud to say that he began archery because he wanted to shoot down bad guys with his arrows when he was younger, like a superhero. Alex giggled so hard that some tears run on his reddened cheeks. They parted ways due to personal obligations. A while later, Clint met up with Sam and Natasha at their usual pizza-games party. During this evening, in the middle of a poker game, Nat let out :

“Sooooo… Where do you go so eagerly these past few weeks ?” That was obviously directed to Clint because Sam stared at him with a grin. 

“What are you talking about ?” Clint responded, trying to elude the subject.

“Awww come on !” Sam exclaimed, “You can’t fool us. Straight out of practice or before your class, you hurry to go the fuck I know where and don’t clearly say where you are when we ask you by texts.” He added, definitely peering at him.

A cold sweat passed on Clint’s back and now she was glaring. “I’m just busy with stuffs… You still want to play or not ?” Putting a small smile on. He wasn’t really an overly romantic guy, it did not interest him. That surely was the reason why he never dated many people in his life.

“Haaaaaaaa” Nat sighted, like she was actually dropping the topic at hand. But Clint knew best that if she wanted, she would have answers. By good or bad means.

“Hum, if it’s about a girlfriend or boyfriend, I understand why you don’t stay with us much.” Sam concluded with a wink.

At that moment, Clint saw Alex’s face flash in his head but said nothing. They ended playing until morning, Sam and Natasha ate breakfast before going and leaving Clint finally rest.

  


For a while now, Clint noticed some tiny accessories and a care with how to dress up about Alex. He wasn’t dumb but hesitated a long time before asking his preferences. They were alone and it was the best time to do it. A bit awkward for some minutes, Alex who was drying the dishes stopped in the middle and put down the plate he was holding. Clint didn’t know how to read his facial expression and held his breath unconsciously before saying :

“If it’s too personal, you don’t have to answer me, you know…” Trying to relax the atmosphere.

“Hum hum…” Alex shook his head “I didn’t expect you to ask me this kind of question is all. And it’s a bit delicate…”, now he looked somewhat sad and embarrassed. Clint wanted to crawl in a tiny spot and never leave it. They looked away and time passed slowly. A clink rung out, Alex switched the sign to “CLOSED” and came back, sitting on the seat next to Clint. He cleared his voice before saying: “I think it’s better like this, I don’t want us to be interrupted and I would have closed the shop not long after.” He paused, seeming to gather his thoughts and Clint could only look at him silently. “So, before we continue further this discussion… it will be a bit hard for me to actually talk about it, but I want to say it… I think I can trust you.” He accompanied his last sentence with a little smile.

“Ok, I’m all hears, I have my hearing aids today.” Clint shrugged. It succeeded to make Alex laughs a little. “Thank you for trusting me.” He put his hand over his which rested on the counter, squeezing it a bit to reassure him.

Alex began his speech by telling Clint that he thought he was different since he was 7. He didn’t know why but sometimes, he didn’t feel well when he had to change his clothes. His parents worried and brought him to a therapist to know what was wrong. He really liked them, they were great and thought it was a mean for him to be better. At first, the doctor didn’t really understood what was not ok with Alex. They even went to the hospital to see if his discomfort was physical. Nothing. Again. His mom and dad had a really adult like discussion with Alex to try to put a finger on what was bothering him. They asked a ton of questions. Then made inquiries on different subjects. They had to know so their son could be happy as he was. A peculiar article held their attention. It was a bit complicated for them to understand so they asked specialists about it. They had their answers and were really relived. Alex’s parents could finally explain to him why he felt so wrong. There was no problem with him, it was normal even if a bit rare at his age. Since that time, the three of them enjoyed themselves with this situation. They made some arrangements with the school but nothing changed drastically. They just had to talk about it and everything was fine. Alex was really glad he was part of this family.

Alex gripped Clint’s hand and continued. “Everything was marvelous. Until I reached my 14th birthday and entered high school. At first glance, nothing was wrong in my class but no long after… I couldn’t act like I used to before. Kids were means and I was affected by it. At home, I didn’t tell a soul about it. I didn’t want to worry my parents who were so patient with me. So, I pretended like nothing ever happened. I just didn’t expect it to change me. I didn’t want to look myself in a mirror and avoided to wear what I liked.

” Clint looked at him seriously, listening carefully and not stopping him. Alex needed it, so he stood here, next to him in case he collapsed.

“My story is a bit obscure for you… hum I’ll explain so you can follow me. I’m what you call a genderfluid person, also called genderqueer sometimes.”

Clint nodded at that, he heard of something like this before but didn’t know what it really referred to.

“That means I sometimes identify as a boy, a girl, neither or both. How I think about myself isn’t a linear process. It can last a moment or a while. It was a bit complicated for me in the beginning but with the help of my parents and friends of that time, it was good. My high school stage had really a toll of me. It’s a bit better now since I traveled to study. I made some good friends and opened this coffee shop. Little by little, I can open myself and be confident in who I am.” Alex finished with a long sight, like a big burden was off his shoulders. He looked Clint’s way and a bright smile illumined his face.

“Hoooo…” Spurted out of Clint’s mouth. Everything made sense in his head. “That’s some talk we had here… Haha, I don’t know how to say it… Man, I’m so glad you told me, so glad I was trusted enough, so proud of you for saying your story, so proud of myself for being there by your side and listening… You know what ? I noticed you weren’t like everyone else –“Alex stiffened at that “- you’re truly beautiful, like an angel on Earth.” Then relaxed at this cheesy pick up because yeah, it’s one. Clint has to tell him : “For the first time I saw you, something stuck and I couldn’t take you out of my mind. I came many times in pretense to drink good coffee and rest a bit in this cozy space but not only that. I took my time observing you, seeing different parts of you but your smile is the thing I like the most. I really enjoyed the moments we shared together and I may repeat myself in the future but it doesn’t matter, you have to know… I like you the way you are, with your past, your present and your future. I want to be by your side more often and with or without your problems.” Clint said, becoming redder by the minute as he tried to make sense with words. He wasn’t comfortable with expressing himself but did his best because Alex was important. Probably more than a friend in his head now. They’ll manage somehow.

Alex burst into tears but assured that it was of joy. All of the evidences pointed to people who had different gender expressions got hurt because of them. Clint knew this well and supported whoever decided to live the way they wanted. Alex’s eyes were still watering and he rubbed his thumbs on his cheeks to chase them away.

The two of them followed this conversation by a little diner just to stay quietly with each other. Clint asked different questions to understand more things bout Alex. He responded to all of them with a smile on. By the end of the evening, the use of pronouns and the fact that among his friends, an enby joined his little social circle made Clint content. He knew that he was open minded, everyone never stopped to tell him so. But at this peculiar moment, he was glad to be like he was. Alex excused himself for the night and sent Clint goodbye with a warm hug.

  


A few days later, Clint had the joy to see Alex with pretty flowery pins in their hair when he entered the café. To celebrate it, he even asked them out to go shopping (something he only did with Nat because she was an awesome woman). They agreed, a bit shyly but Clint threw his fists in the air in sign of victory. With the good mood on that special day, Alex bought some things they always wanted to wear. Even make up. They stared at it for a long time before deciding to take it, Clint encouraged them with a wink : “Beautiful things for beauties”. Alex giggled because he was right; if they wanted to be pretty, they should do what they desired. The only problem is that they didn’t know how to use it. So they took few easy things to begin with. YouTube will be their friend for a while ! They stopped at a bakery for a short sweet break. What Clint didn’t know was that Sam and Nat were actually inside waiting to buy cakes.

“Hooo ! What do we have here ?” Sam exclaimed, noticing Clint with company.

“Argg !” Was the only logical response Clint retorted. It’s not like he didn’t like his friends… just sometimes when they fucking bothered him non-stop for the hell of a thing. He stepped back a bit, leaving Alex peers at him.

Natasha sneered when she caught sight of Alex. “Hello there !” She purred. Clint pulled a face. Totally at loss, Alex greeted back by waving a hand. He clearly couldn’t escape this situation and finally sighted.

“Hey ! So, Alex, you remember my impossible friends I told you about ?” Looking their way.

“Hum, yeah…” They said calmly.

“Sam, who harassed me into visiting your café and Nat’, an evil woman I know since childhood” He gestured towards the two most curious people on the planet. Some glares followed that and: “They don’t look like it but they’re nice.” He finished with a smile.

Alex’s face relaxed in a soft smile. _Ho God if it could blind you !_ “Nice to meet you, I’m Alex. The owner of “Garden of the senses” by the way”.

“What does this tiny ball of sunshine do with someone like you ?” Sam teased wriggling his eyebrows.

They all bought snacks and decided to tag along, sit at the nearest bar table to talk. The four of them had a nice time chatting, teasing one another and laughing. Sam and Nat went their way. Soon after, Clint received a text from them :

 **Natashka :** So, it’s your sweetheart ? Don’t lie to me, I know you too well for you to try this move on me ;)

 **Sam :** I understand now why you didn’t see us much :D have a good time ~

He ignored them, putting his phone back in his pocket (because they were two dorks of friends and they deserved it). Clint took back Alex to the café. They lived just upstairs and that was really convenient. They thanked him for this day and said good bye at their doorstep.

When Clint finally arrived at his own apartment, his phone buzzed with a new text :

 **Alex :** Thanks again for today.

Breakfast on the house the next time you come !! Good night, see you.

A grin formed on Clint’s face when he read it. He fast tipped a reply :

 **Clint :** ‘Welcome anytime !!

Yay ! I’ll order so much I’ll have a food baby !! ;) ‘night, until next time.

He took this opportunity to reply to his evil childhood friend and asks her something along the way :

 **Clint :** It’s not what you think it is ok!?

Are you free this week ? I want to buy a birthday gift but I don’t really know what.

Need my expert there.

 **Natashka :** Yeah yeah if you say so.

Hum I think I’m free on Tuesday’s afternoon.

 **Clint :** Perfect !

At 1p.m before the fountain.

I’ll buy you lunch for your help.

 **Natashka :** You better !

Now things were settled. Clint could go to sleep, already anticipating the nagging he will hear this Tuesday.

  


Clint waited at the meeting place that day, sitting on a bench near the fountain when a shadow went behind him. He didn’t have the time to understand what was going on : “Boooh !” a hand grabbed his shoulder. “Waaaahaa !” He ended up on the ground, frightened.

“Pfffff !! All this for a lame joke !” Puffed Natasha, pleased with herself.

“God ! That’s not even funny !” He argued, dusting off his pants. “Can we go now, Miss I-really-like-to-trouble-my-friends, huh ?” Clint said with an ironic tone.

“Ok Mister I-am-a-coward. But before, LUNCH !”

“I know, I’m hungry too. Let’s go to the usual place, my treat.”

They settled at their favorite restaurant, ordered plenty for four and discussed the details of the so-called _birthday gift_.

“So, if I understand and I resume well : it’s for a person who has our age, cooks regularly, drinks a lot of coffee and tea, likes pretty and useful things ? Tell me if I’m wrong.” Lifting in the meanwhile a finger for each point.

“No, no, that’s it. I don’t know much about this kind of stuffs. Some advices could help me. Please.”

“Now that I’m here, I don’t really have a choice. I’ll help. Onwards !!” She commanded cheerfully.

They went to different shops. Looking for daily things for the kitchen, then for cute little gifts and even for clothes. Nat bought some things too, saying it was killing two birds with one stone. Clint, for his part, thought that multiple small presents were a better idea. He could already image the expression the person would make when she will open a giant box. Full to the brim of stuffs especially for her. It was the first time, he thought about someone so much, everything related to them made him smile. Clint wanted to see them again soon.

  


On Saturday, Clint payed a visit to the “Garden of the senses”, package in hands. Alex literally sparkled when they saw him. “Clint !” No, that didn’t set his heart aflutter at all. He felt delighted when he noticed their dress, soft makeup and a little poppy pin. He settled at one of the counter’s stools, placing the box next to him.

“What are you transporting ?” Alex asked, clearly intrigued by it.

“Hum you’ll see later… After I get my lunch.” Clint answered with a grin.

“Ok” They pouted a little and he thought it was cutest thing possible.

“I don’t really know what to take today because I can eat whatever I want… Haaa so many possibilities !!” Clint was desperate.

Alex laughed at that statement. “I can make you the café’ special if you want ?”

“Hooo I want it ! Don’t know what it is but it sounds awesome ! They cook so well, everything is delicious !”

“Ha-he thanks… It will be done in a bit.” They blushed.

A feast was deposed before him : a little rond chicken pie, a portion of gratin potatoes, ham and a slice of bread, tomatoes grapes with lettuce. “Woah ! That’s incredible ! Looks yummy !” Clint exclaimed taking his fork to dig in the plates.

Alex looked away and mumbled “I worked hard so I could make this…”

“Wats foure defert?” Speaking with his cheeks full of food.

“Pff Don’t talk with your mouth full !!” They warned with a little frown, “If you are still hungry, I made some raspberry tiramisu and chocolate cookies.”

Clint’s eyes sparkled, he swallowed “I will definitely eat those too !”

“I take you on that.” Alex smiled.

He respected his promise and ate all the things they prepared for him. He finished with a warm cup of coffee.

Fidgeting behind the counter, they asked timidly “So, how was it ?”

“I could eat it for all eternity. I can’t live without eating their cooking and their coffee.” Clint remarked, rubbing his belly.

“That’s great.”, Alex flushed a little. “Haaa ! You can show me what’s inside the box now !” Changing the subject and pointing to the cardboard.

Snickering, he took it and gave it to them. “Actually. That’s for you.” Scratching an itch on his cheek.

“For me ? Why ? Hum I mean, for what reasons ?” Looking at him with curiosity.

“Nothing in peculiar. Just wanted you to have it. Open it.” Clint shooed. Chasing the hot feeling swelling up.

In this simple container, different things were wrapped in paper craft. Small glass bottles filled with spices, strawberries seeds, an apron, a flowerpot, a cup with its saucer decorated with flowers, vintage little things for the decoration, a soft jumper, a pleated navy skirt, a space brooch and a set of pins. Alex’s gaze switched repeatedly between the gifts and Clint. They looked confused but happy at the same time, he really liked their expressions. When they finished and finally capable of uttering words, they jumped at his collar “Thank you so so much !” Clint didn’t expect it one bit. They were literally sprawled over the bar. He tapped the small of their back “You deserve it, pretty !” Clint insisted. They let go of him “I can’t even refuse, I love all of them !” Looking at the presents. “Now, you have to tell me why you brought these.” Alex were looking at him straight in the eye, you could read determination in it. Clint melted a little (to tell the truth, a lot) at that. Ears on fire. He took out an envelope from his jeans back pocket. “It’s absolutely not my style at all. That’s old fashioned as fuck.” He cupped the back of his neck with his free hand and pushed the letter in Alex’s direction. “I preferred to write it. It’s stupid. If it doesn’t please you… just forget it.” He stood up precipitately, trying to go away but they grabbed his wrist. “You have to stay.” They looked serious. “I will read it right here.”

Alex opened the envelope, took the letter in hands to read it carefully. Clint passed an impossible time before deciding it was good enough. Multiple tests but in the end, two sheets of paper were necessary to resume his thoughts. Their face passed by different states throughout the reading process. They got round the obstacle that separated them (from Clint). Clint worried about Alex’s reaction and now, was more anxious than before. They took him in their arms in a warm embrace. “Me too.” They whispered in his ear, loud enough even with his deafness. His heart stopped for a second there. He couldn’t believe it. “I can die happy now” He joked. Alex were trembling, it stopped for a chuckle. “You are stupid.” They informed Clint, retreating to look at his face. “It might be true but you like it.” Tilting his head, looking innocent. “Yeah. Now and forever.”

  
  


_In this long message destined to them, Clint wrote a lot of embarrassing things and ended it with : “I can’t imagine my life without you. I want to spend the rest of it with you at my sides. Is it possible ?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It’s cheesy and all. I end it here but there will surely be a sequel to this extra ~~if my mind can make it~~. I wanted to write about a subject I was not familiar with.  
>  I’m so glad I met Loeily. It was her who introduced me to ao3; now we are sharing our point of views on each fan fictions we read. I couldn’t have made it without her support. By the way, I asked her for the name of Clint’s lover: best idea ever!!  
> She is nice, funny, cultured about many things. She explained certain things about genderfluidity (I didn’t want to be rude by being ignorant). I hope you enjoyed this story, look out for the main one and thanks for reading.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chalenmimi-frenchtoast/) where I sometimes post some art. 
> 
> Thanks again and Concrits are welcome :)


End file.
